I just wanted to escape
by skyeversed
Summary: Skye is just a girl, lost, with no direction. Her world is spiraling out of control, and the only thing that keeps her happy is Minecraft. But late one night, she falls asleep while playing. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever guessed just how much of an escape Minecraft would be. (A sucked into Minecraft fic. Original idea. Featuring youtubers) OC's needed.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to escape.

"You little bitch! You better fucking listen to me next time slut!" Another fleshy thud rang through the dark house, accentuated by a muffled sob and frantic scrabbling. "Get out of my sight you whore!"

All sounds stopped. The sound of quick padded footsteps softly fell. The second stair creaked as always. The fridge opened a beam of light, shining upon the man who stood before. He smelt of alcohol and sweat, and grabbed another beer from the near empty fridge. The cap went into an ever growing pile.

Upstairs, a slight creak indicated the opening of a door, and the start of our story.

The story of a girl, not ordinary by any means. A girl who has gone through more darkness than anyone ever should. One who hadn't been alright in a long time.

Skye's POV

I could feel my face throbbing. My tears wet my cheeks, and I tried my best to hold the sounds in. He didn't like when I cried. He said it showed weakness. I closed my door softly and gently turned the lock. The lights illuminated my room, the only safe haven I have left. It was relatively bare, besides the bed, nightstand, and dresser, the only other piece of furniture was the old desk. A reject I had drug from the recesses of the garage months ago, it held the most important thing to me in my life.

My computer. It was relatively new, but actually very good. It was the only place I could lose myself and forget my past and present, and not think about the future.

I had no future. After I graduated high school last month, my father informed me under no circumstance was I to go to college. And when he says something, it is the Law.

I glanced at the small mirror hung on my wall, wincing at the blooming bruises and small, but noticeable scars.

Sighing, I tied my hair up into a messy bun and loaded up my favorite game, Minecraft.

I had recently found an awesome server, upon which I find myself playing more and more frequently. It was based on a cool concept.

You could call it a Role Play server, but it was more than that. It was made of a community of people who escaped into the game much as I do. We RP not about dragons or kingdoms, but of the simplest things. Actually being IN minecraft.

I was greeted by all of my internet friends and I continued building my base. All of the sudden the chat exploded. At least 10 people had just joined. The names seemed familiar for some reason, but I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason.

I kept playing, as the hours ticked by, many people left. There were only a few regulars, myself, and that group of people on.

I glanced at my clock, the neon letters reading 2:37. Yawning, I continued playing. I had to blink a few times, because I was drifting off… but I am so tired… just for a minute…

OC's WANTED

Application:

Minecraft name:

Real name/nickname:

Age (17-25):

Gender:

Minecraft skin description (Detailed, hair eyes, skin, clothes, ect.):

Personality traits:

Quirks:

Minecraft skills (only one or two, pvp, survival, bow, sword, ect.):


	2. Chapter 15 IMPORTANT OC UPDATE!

**Hey guys! This is NOT a chapter, but a quick update on the all of the wonderful OC submissions I got on the first chapter! **

As you may know, as much as I want to, I can only put a limited number of OC's into the story. But, If your character is NOT chosen for the first round of appearances, DON'T WORRY!

As the story progresses there is a good chance I will add a few more OC's submitted on the first chapter into the story, OR I will create a new contest later on when I need characters!

Also, if I DID choose your OC, congratulations! I did not just add the first OC I saw. I judged upon many different things. Also, if your OC does appear, but is tweaked, it is just so they fit the story better! Sorry if that upsets you, but tough beans!

**I chose the OC based upon many things.**

Originality! This is KEY, because I don't want any old generic characters!

Answering ALL questions! If I ask, I NEED TO KNOW.

Professionalism. If major words misspelled, or if the grammar is full of errors, I WILL NOT PICK YOU. I hate having to read sub-par submissions!

DETAIL DETAIL DETAIL! I can NOT stress how important this is. I want you to tell me so much about your OC, that I can visualize them as a writer!

**So, without further ado, the current OC that I WILL be using is…..**

**Jocat20!**

Your ideas were fresh and very detailed! I enjoyed reading your submission, and I am so excited that I get to incorporate Emma into my story! I love the skin idea and this was just an overall 10/10 for me. I really liked this idea, and it will sure to be a great essential character.

**To everyone who did NOT get picked:**

Sorry! :C Don't hurt me! But I really wanted two OC's right off the bat! But, none of the other submissions really spoke to me, or were, I don't know, they just didn't fit.

So! Since I still need one more character, comment on THIS note and I will pick ONE MORE OC to add! I am currently writing Chapter 2, so no need to worry about that! This contest will be open until Chapter 3, because that is when I will start incorporating the 2 chosen OC's!

So! Make these submissions better and brighter, and actually spend TIME on them! You have time, a little over a week, to brainstorm and make the best character you can! I can TELL when you spend two minutes on a submission, it shows, and I will NOT pick you.

**Submissions need:**

Minecraft username:

Characters real name AND nickname:

Age (between 17 and 25):

Gender:

Minecraft skin description (Eyes, hair face, clothing, ect. BE DETAILED):

Personality Traits (can be things like "lazy", but get detailed on their likes and dislikes also! Tell me everything I need to know!):

Quirks (Special things that they do ex. Sky and Butter):

Minecraft skills (only one or two, pvp, survival, bow, sword, ect. Don't just say weapons!):

If you need a template, take the winning OC's for example!

Jocat20 6/15/13 . chapter 1

Minecraft name: Jocat20  
Real name/nickname: Emma/Jo/Cat  
Age (17-25): 17, the youngest I can get.  
Gender: Female  
Minecraft skin description (Detailed, hair eyes, skin, clothes, ect.): Cat basically looks like a gender-bent Antvenom, with long, black hair, warm brown eyes, tan skin, and Ant's clothes. This however, may be temporary, as she changes skins a lot.(If the OCs are dragged into MC too, then this gives Cat a disorder, which makes her never look the same way for long.)  
Personality traits: Jo is intelligent, clever, tomboyish, caring, protective, and helpful, but she's also very competitive, high-strung, sensitive to insults(even if they're playful ones), and wild. She's also very artistic, often putting designs in her buildings.  
Quirks: Like I said in the parenthesis above, if she's dragged into MC too, she would have a disorder that would change her look entirely every so often. Example: One day she's a Creeper chick, the next day she's a Baka.  
Minecraft skills (only one or two, pvp, survival, bow, sword, ect.): Running, mainly. She's very good at running.


	3. Chapter 2

_What was that noise?_ It was a rustling sound, oddly familiar, but in some way, completely different.

A familiar scent drifted through my nose, a reminiscent note of earth, the smell that you get after a rainstorm, when everything is new.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. Finally, I manage to crack open my eyes, the light blinding me.

I blinked and sat up, seeing what would change my life.

Blocks.

Everything, blocky. Except, it seems, me. My hand looked different somehow. Instead of the normal pale color, it had a light tan.

I scrambled to my feet. _What was that?_

My question was answered when a brown and white blocky animal walked from under a nearby tree.

I sighed in relief, dusting off my clothes. My minecraft clothes. _Wait, this is my character skin!_

Everything was familiar, the white of the onsie and the rainbow mane, the feet! But god, was it hot. The blocky sun beat down, causing me to work up a sweat by just standing.

I tentatively unzipped the onsie, hoping not to be naked underneath. But, to my surprise, my other frequently used minecraft skin was underneath! I quickly stripped myself from the onsie, the grey tanktop and denim shorts much more suitable for the weather.

But, I had nowhere to put it. The only thing I had on me was this strange… backpack?

I opened it to find it infinitely large. _How could somethings like this exist? Oh, yeah, I'm in Minecraft. Physics aren't valid._ I carefully put the onsie in, and watched as it shrunk and folded itself. Also inside was this strange silver bow, with things engraved on it. There was also a Quiver full of arrows.

I cinched the backpack and swung it over my shoulder. _This place looks, familiar._ My breath hitched. _This is spawn!_ Glancing at the sun, I set off in the direction of where my newly completed base should be. That is, if, and only if, this was, in fact, the same server I fell asleep playing.

The trees thinned into a large opening. I smiled. The large stone brick walls of the fortress I had spent countless hours on loomed in front of my, the detailing exactly how I remembered. I stepped over the moat and switched the lever that opened the piston door, the one that my friend had helped me build.

The interior of the fortress, well, it was more of a fortified mansion, really, with a hint of castle, was all lit and decorated just as I remembered it.

I took the first left into the kitchen, hoping for anything that might be there to eat. I prayed as I opened tone of the chests, hoping the stockpile of food I had gathered a week ago was there.

It was. I grabbed three cooked porkchops and wolfed them down, easing my hunger. I felt so much better and had so much energy. After closing the chest, I headed upstairs to the master bedroom. It was the largest, and held everything I now needed. There was a complete bathroom in a conjoined room, my personal chestroom, and, thankfully, my bed.

I unslung the backpack from my back and headed to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and lavished at the feeling of being clean. I managed to look at my reflection, but was surprised. The clothes were the same, but my face definitely looked like me. Probably because it was modeled after me. The sun had long since disappeared, so slipped under the covers of the bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, everything went black.

~~Skye's Dream~~~

The light flickered in the dim room, the man on the bed awake. He looked at me, and in a voice that I would not soon forget, said, "You, I have chosen you to save us. No better a person to save us will there ever be. But you cannot do it alone. Your friends, four in number shall find you, and you shall find the others too. The ones that were drawn to this server of my doing. Those famous for their skills, who you should trust to aid you in your quest. You shall find them in the land far, but near, the place in which you fear."

His head dropped to the side, seemingly as he fell asleep.

He did not look well. His skin was pale, and drawn.

I stepped towards him, but was sucked away.

~~~End of Skye's Dream~~~

I woke up gasping, the words of the man echoing through my head.

The sun shone in through the window, adding light to the room. I slipped from under the cover and quickly looked for my clothes. They were thrown messily next to my bed, all crumpled up. I grabbed the grey tank top, which had a skull on the front. I threw it on before grabbing my light grey shorts, and rainbow combat boots. Putting them on quickly, I grabbed my pack and ran downstairs. I skid past the kitchen before running in and grabbing a stack of bread.

_What do I need, what do I need…_ I ran back into my room and threw open one of the chests. I grabbed my diamond sword and pickaxe. They got thrown in the bag along with a compass and clock. I hastily put my bag back on and ran out of the fortress.

_The land far but near, _I thought, running towards the desert in the distance.

I found what I was looking for. The jungle.

Well, not the jungle itself, but the temple within was my destination. I had a terrible fear of them after a horrible accident while playing minecraft a while ago, and had never been in one was the only place I could think of.

I cut through the thick brambles and vines surrounding the entrance, and ever so cautiously made my way inside. The hallway was dimly lit, but I knew these places were full of traps. I stopped abruptly and disable the tripwire I was so close to triggering. I maneuvered around several pressure plates until I found the door to the central room, the one full of treasure. Carefully, I opened the door and walked in.

My feet stilled and my breath hitched. The room held treasure, yes, but it also held a cage. One full of people.

Their skins all looked familiar, and then I realized. Before me, trapped in Iron cages and peacefully sleeping were none other than MinecraftUniverse, Skydoesminecraft, Dawnables, ASFJerome, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, CaptainSparklez, Antvenom, BajanCanadian, and Bashurverse.

I stepped towards them, but accidentally kicked a rock, which hit the wall and made a loud sound.

They all shot awake and looked around, screaming when they saw me. Sky, in particular, grabbed Dawn and screamed, "DAWN! I'M STARTLED!"

My eyes widened. _The ones famous for their skills, who you should trust to aid in your quest._

One of my eyebrows raised and I leant against the wall casually, crossing my arms and looking at them as if to say, "_I've got all day."_

They got the hint and stopped screaming.

I walked over to the cage and inspected them, as they watched me with wide eyes.

They all seemed fine, but I noticed sky was looking at Bashur's head longingly. (AN~Bashur's skin is like a watermelon, FYI)

I laughed, which made them jump. Rolling my eyes at them, I said, "Oh hush. I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I'm here to help. So, stop acting like you're about to wet your pants, and calm the fuck down."

They looked at me startled by my outburst.

Jerome smiled and yelled, "I like her!" I smiled and grabbed my pack.

I took the pick and quickly broke part of the cage and let them out.

They stretched their legs while I passed out the bread I had in my pack.

They all ate theirs very quickly.

I asked, "So, how did you get here?"

Nobody said anything, until Jason spoke up. "We just got on this server, and were playing. I felt really sleepy all of the sudden, and when I woke up, we were here. We all felt sleepy. I don't know why though."

I nodded, deep in thought. "Well, no dillydallying, lets go! I'm going to take you back to my place, there's plenty of room."

Jordan said, "Really? There's like ten of us. How could you possibly have enough room?"

I smiled and said, "You'll see."

When we finally reached my fortress, their jaws all dropped.

"Oh. Nooowww I see." Jordan said.

Laughing, I led them all in and showed them around. I had plenty of rooms, one for everyone. Sky and Dawnn go the next biggest room, as they wanted to share. Everyone else just filled in the rooms along the hallway.

After they all settled in, I called everyone downstairs, "Ey! Get yo booties down here, we are having dinner, and we need to talk about stuff 'n things!"

They all shouted affirmations from their rooms, and started coming down.

When everybody had filed into the dining room, dawn helped me bring out platters of cooked meat, bread, milk, and baked potatoes. Everyone stuffed themselves, and laid back in content.

I cleared my throat and all eyes snapped to me. I sat up in my seat saying, "We need to figure things out. I-I don't think we are here by accident, in fact, I know. We are here to 'save' something."

Antvenom interrupted me saying, "You can't be serious. How do you know?"

I could tell the others thought that this was a good point. Taking a deep breath, I recounted my dream to them. "And that's how I know." I finished.

The other looked shaken up, and I let them absorb it for a minute. Ty spoke up, "Well, it sounds a little crazy, but look at us, we're in fucking minecraft, I don't think this could get any crazier. But, first thing's first. We need a leader." Everyone looked at him, and realized that he was right.

An uproar of voices erupted, each shouting a name. Dawn stood up and shouted, "EH! Shut up!", everybody quieted, and she continued, "I think we should have two leaders. Just so there is an equal power and no abuses it."

Everyone agreed. "So, lets have some orderly nominations, going down the table." She finished.

"Sky" "Jason" "Jason" "Jordan" "Ant" "Sky" and finally, Dawn spoke up and said, "Skye."

Everyone looked at her and I shrunk down in my seat. "Well, she had the dream, she found us and sheltered us, she is obviously meant to lead us."

Everyone shifted glances around but then agreed. Dawn said, "Okay, now who else?"

Sky spoke up "I don't want it. I don't think I would be responsible enough to hold the fate of all of us. I would go for Jason, but that's just me."

One by one, everyone agreed. "Okay then," Jerome said, "Now, who the hell is knocking on the door?"

I shot out of my seat and ran to the entrance. Grabbing my sword out of my pack, I opened the door. Before me stood someone who I never thought I would see again.

Jocat20, or, as I know her, Emma. Her skin was the same as last night, sort of a gender bent Antvenom skin, with long hair and feminine features.

She gave me a watery smile and leaped into my arms as I cried in joy. She is my best friend on the server. Everyone filed out of the kitchen and looked at us in confusion. Ant was flashing her a smile, seeing his skin.

I laughed at their confused expressions and said, "Guys, this is Emma. She plays on this server and is my best friend."

Their expressions cleared and Bashur shouted, "Partyyyyyyy!" While fist pumping from the back of the group.

Laughing, we all headed back to the kitchen.

AN:

HI! I introduced Jocat20 into this chappie because I was just too excited to write. This chapter is suuuuppperrr long for all y'all.

I am officially ENDING the OC competition, because I have a plethora of great OC's that you guys submitted!

And da' winnahs are….

Samijo- PintSizedWolf!

UmbraAnimus- UmbraAnimus!

theKINGhimS3LF- Singed_The_Toxic_Player!

And lastly

LinLin is Awesome- linlin12356!

So, that ish it fo dis chaptah!

I really have no idea why I'm typing like that. Soooooo…

I LOVE YO FACES


End file.
